Cloud architectures are used in cloud computing and cloud storage systems for offering infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS) cloud services. Examples of cloud architectures include the VMware vCloud™ Director cloud architecture software, Amazon EC2™ web service, and OpenStack™ open source cloud computing service. IaaS cloud service is a type of cloud service that provides access to physical and/or virtual resources in a cloud environment. These services provide a tenant application programming interface (API) that supports operations for manipulating IaaS constructs, such as virtual machines (VMs) and logical networks. One operation provided by some services is the transfer to the cloud system of VMs on existing computing resources managed by customers. Both the service provider and the customer perceive risks when uploading VMs to the cloud environment: the customer perceives the risk of potential loss of sensitive or private data, such as credit card data, personal health data, and the like. The service provider perceives the risk of running VMs that contain sensitive data in violation of laws, rules, and regulations, that are unsecure, that are running inauthentic software licensing, and that can potentially compromise the cloud system.